On The Wings of Celestial Dragon
by Namikazekamui
Summary: Second of Until Eternity's End series. Eliana (fem!Harry) has a nice life after her past life in Britain. She has a family that loves her, people who adore her, a job that she loves so much, and a person who loves her for who she really is. Everything is perfect for her until her lover goes to Afghanistan. That is when everything start to change for her. Established Eliana/Tony
1. Chapter 1

ON THE WINGS OF CELESTIAL DRAGON

Author: NamikazeKamui

Rating: R

Genres: Romance/Fantasy

Warnings: OOC, gender-bender, female!Harry, dragon!Harry, powerful!Harry, mature scene (maybe), and maybe more

Crossover: The Avengers/HP

World: MCU with a slight dash of 616

Setting: Alternate Universal

Pairing: Tony Stark/Eliana Vanitas (fem!Harry)

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, the Avengers, and all the characters there. They all belong to their true owners, JK Rolling and Marvel. I only borrow them for my entertainment, nothing more than that

Summary: Eliana (fem!Harry) has a nice life after her past life in Britain. She has a family that loves her, people who adore her, a job that she loves so much, and a person who loves her for who she really is. Everything is perfect for her until her lover goes to Afghanistan. That is when everything starts to change for her

Notes:

In here, Tony's image is based from RDJ, but his height is based from Tony on earth-616. I change his height because RDJ's height is too short for Eliana

Even thought Eliana and Tony already in a relationship for nearly a year and a half, their relationship is not past kissing and cuddling. This because Eliana's grandparents forbids them to do anything more than that until they bonded or married. Old-fashioned I know, but this is my way

Eliana called Tony with his full name 'Anthony' in here, and she is the only one that has been given a privilege to call him with his full name, the others need to call him 'Tony'

000

The chirping voice that came from the birds outside the room woke her up from her slumber. She did not do anything for a while after waking up, she continued to stare at the ceiling of the room. After making sure her sleepiness had disappeared, she climbed down from the bed and walked from the room.

She then went to the kitchen with a slight sleepy look. After she arrived there, she opened the cupboard and took two mugs plus a bag of French roast coffee. She then put them on the counter and took the coffee maker so she could start making a coffee.

Scratching her head, she opened the fridge to search the ingredients for today's breakfast. After searching for some time, she decided to take out the ingredients for croissant and salmon casserole from the fridge. After she took them out, she started to cook her lover's breakfast with a smile on her face.

After she had finished, she then took the food with two mugs of coffee to the bedroom. In there, she let out another smile when she saw at the lump that visible in the centre of the bed and put the tray on the bedside table. Slowly she climbed up the bed to kneel beside her lover and stare at the peaceful look on his face. Still with a gentle smile, she kissed the old man's lips in a soft chaste kiss.

However, when she wanted to pull away from the sleeping man, arms suddenly wrapped around her neck and pulled her into the man's chest. When she wanted to yell at her lover for doing that, he pierced his tongue into her mouth, making her to let out a weak moan.

Slowly her lover cupped her cheeks gently and coaxed her tongue to play with his. They continued to kiss passionately until she pulled back, a small string of saliva connecting her tongue with his. With a slight smirk, he slowly moved his hands under his shirt that was being worn by her. His smirk became wider when his lover let out a shattered gasp.

"A-Anthony..." she whimpered, hastily grasped the wandering hands of her lover. "S-stop... I don't..." she shook her head and glared at him.

Tony only smiled at his lover before moved to give her a peck on the lips. "Good morning, Eliana-darling," whispered the billionaire.

Eliana let out a sigh before smiled softly at Tony. "Good morning to you too, Anthony," she whispered before took the tray on the bedside table. "It's time for you to have some breakfast."

Tony stared at the food on the tray and plucked away the mug that filled with coffee. He took a deep breath to smell it and then let out a happy sigh. "French roast coffee?" he asked Eliana.

Eliana nodded her head and took a sip of her own coffee. She blinked when Tony started to brush his fingers across her waist-long black hair. Gently she held Tony's wrist so she could give it a kiss. After she kissed it, she pushed the croissant and salmon casserole towards him.

"Eat your breakfast, Anthony," whispered Eliana. "You will need it."

Tony stared at the food in the front of him with an arched eyebrow. "What is this?" he pointed to the food.

"Croissant and salmon casserole," answered Eliana. "I made this for you." She pushed the fork into Tony's hand. "Eat, you need to eat for there will be a lot of meetings today."

Slowly Tony cut the casserole and stared at it for a moment. When Eliana wanted to reprimand him for not start eating, he swiftly pushed the food into her mouth. He smirked at the glare that been sent to him by her while chewing the food.

"I don't need to eat, it's you that need to eat," said Eliana.

Tony shook his head. "I know you can function without food more than a week or so, but that doesn't mean I like it, Eliana," he told his lover. "I need you to start eating in a normal peace like me and other humans." At the stubborn look on her face, he decided to give her his secret weapon.

The puppy-dog's eyes.

Eliana's eyebrow twitched at the puppy-dog's eyes that were directed to her. She tried to steel herself to make sure she did not cave. However, when those brown eyes started to glitter with tears, she knew she was screwed and defeated. With a sigh, she nodded her head.

"Good," said Tony, the eyes disappeared completely after Eliana nodded her head. He knew he had played dirty, but he really wanted to make sure Eliana started to eat like a normal person, even though she was not a normal person in the first place.

After that, the two of them started to eat the casserole together in peace.

000

Eliana slowly put the fresh baked cinnamon rolls, pumpkin ginger cupcakes, lemon cream cupcakes white chocolate raspberry cheesecake, apple crumble pie, and caramel pecan pie in the display cabinet. After making sure everything was in the order, especially the bread station, she beckoned one of her waiters to turn the sign from close to open.

Not long after the waiter turned the sign, customers started coming into the cafe and order some food and beverages. Eliana did all of this with happiness in her heart, she really loved her work as the owner and patisserie of this cafe.

While serving the customer, Eliana's mind started to wander to the day she first met with her lover. She still remembered all of that as if it was happening tomorrow.

_**Flashback**_

_Eliana decided to close her cafe earlier than usual and that because her mind was not in the place. After she closed the cafe, she decided to walk back to her apartment. She did that so she could have some time to think about what had happened in her country two weeks ago._

_Her grandfather had told her about the backward Wizarding country called Britain Wizarding world. He told her that because that country still did not want to have a helpful relationship with the mundane government or the Britain's Monarchy. If that was true, that meant the Britain Wizarding world was an illegal country, for they were in the Britain not in another country._

_He too told her about the unfairness the government showed towards the magical creatures. Until now, the government still did not have a law to protect the right of the magical creatures, making them the third-class citizen like the muggleborns. In short, Britain was far backwards than the other Wizarding countries around the world._

_None of that made her grandfather felt angry, but when he started to tell her about the dragons' treatments in the hands of the Britain Wizarding world it changed. For years, her grandfather had sent his delegations to talk about the treatment of the dragons and how he was displeased with the treatment. All of the Wizarding countries around the world had signed a treaty with her grandfather to make sure the request of potion ingredients that needed some of the dragon's body parts could be given without killing the said dragon._

_However, it could not be said to the Britain Wizarding world. Even though grandfather had sent his delegation to talk about that problem, they still did not care and called grandfather as a mindless lizard that needed to think about himself than anyone's problems._

_She knew grandfather was this close to declare war towards the Britain Wizarding world, but after her grandmother, who was a seer, whispered something in his ear, he decided not to do that. Until right now she did not know the words that grandmother had whispered to grandfather that made him did not declare a war towards the Britain Wizarding world._

_Whatever it was, she knew it had a connection with the world for it was her power as a Celestial's Seer. Taking a deep breath, Eliana put her hands into his coat pocket and walked on the road with steady paces. However, her peaceful walking was disturbed at the voices in an alley on her right. Intrigued, Eliana decided to see what commotion that had made that kind of voice._

_Her eyes widened up when she saw two thugs were kicking a man on the ground. She narrowed her eyes at the injustice in the front of her and yelled to the two thugs, "Hey! What are you two doing to him?"_

_One of the thugs looked at Eliana and sneered. "Just go away, pretty girl! If you don't want to be hurt by us, just go away," snarled the thug._

_Oh, how she really hated people who liked to torment other people. Slowly she took a deep breath and then let out a loud roar, creating a gust of wind that made the two thugs thrown far away from the man. After that, she slowly stalked towards the two thugs with her emerald eyes glowing in the darkness of the alley, making the thugs looked at her with fear in their eyes and body languages._

"_Get out of here! Go on, scram!" hissed Eliana to the thugs._

_With a loud scream of fear, the two thugs ran from the alley and from Eliana. The young woman only snorted in annoyance before turning to look at the man on the ground. Slowly she knelt beside the man and cringed slightly at the alcohol that reeked from him. Taking a deep breath, Eliana gently turned the man around so she could see his face._

_Moreover, she never thought that day she would meet one of the most influenced men in the world, Anthony Edward Stark or whom the people known as Tony Stark._

_**End Flashback**_

Of course, after that, she took the billionaire to the hospital and let the doctors and the nurses there took care of him. She knew she had done everything that she could for that man, now it was that man's own self to make sure everything was going to be all right in the end.

However, she never thought that the said billionaire would search her. At first, she thought Tony Stark was like what the magazines wrote about him; arrogant and did not care about people. However, when she met him without alcohol in his bloodstream, she could see the kindness in the man's soul like a beacon light.

Feeling intrigued by this development, Eliana let the man came to her cafe. She did not need to feel some paparazzi came inside and started to interview the man, for this cafe had been written with runes that would make sure everyone in here had peace and quiet. Moreover, until this day, she did not regret her decision to let the man came inside her cafe, for that was when she saw the true self of the billionaire.

Then, after six months seeing each other, first as an acquaintance and later as a friend, Tony then decided to ask her out on a date one day. She was surprised when the man uttered that question, for she never thought a man like Tony Stark wanted to have any serious relationship in his life. She never thought this man could surprise her more.

The date was the most beautiful moment that she ever had.

_**Flashback**_

_Eliana watched at the city below from with wide eyes full with astonishment. She never thought the city where she lived would become so beautiful on the night and if it was seen from a different angle, from the Empire State Building for example._

"_Beautiful isn't it?" asked Tony when he stood at the young woman's right side._

_Eliana still looked awed before slowly nodded her head. "Yeah, it's really beautiful," she whispered softly and looked at Tony. "Thank you for taking me here, Anthony."_

_The billionaire only pushed his sunglasses in a gesture that she knew as embarrassment. That gesture made Eliana to let out another smile. He really a nice person behind all of this arrogant and carelessness mask that he wore in the front of other people._

"_It's not a big deal, Eliana," said Tony. "I just want to make sure tonight will be a very memorable night for you."_

_Eliana turned back to the city still with a smile adored her face. "To make sure you know, tonight is a very memorable night for me," she said softly. 'For this is the first time I see a city from the top when I'm still in my human form.'_

_She blinked when she felt Tony's hand slowly engulfed her hand. She did not do anything only continued to see what the billionaire would do later. Slowly fingers pushed up her chin so she would look at the billionaire and wow, she never realized they were standing so close with each other._

"_Eliana..."_

_Whatever Tony wanted to say disappeared when he leaned forward and then kissed her softly on the lips. At first, she did not do anything the second Tony's lips brushed her lips, but then she closed her eyes and cupped the billionaire's face with her hands._

_When the air became a necessity, Tony slowly pulled away from the kiss and looked at Eliana, who still had her eyes closed. Tony felt nauseous right now, for Eliana did not say anything the second he had pulled away from her lips. Maybe he had crossed the line and Eliana did not like it._

_However, that line-of-thought disappeared completely from his mind when he saw a soft smile appeared on her face. In addition, if he needed another confirmation, the gentle gesture of her hands across his cheeks had done that for him._

_She really wanted to go steady with him._

_**End Flashback**_

"Miss. Vanitas," called one of her waiters.

Eliana blinked her eyes before smiled softly at the waiter. "What is it, Robert?" she asked the waiter.

"Mr. Stark has come to see you," said the waiter. "He is waiting for you in the usual table."

Eliana tilted her head in slight confusion when she heard the information. She did not realize that Tony wanted to come here, especially when there was an important meeting today. However, that did not mean she did not feel happy with his appearance in her cafe.

She then walked away from the counter after telling one of her employees to watch over it until she came back. She went to the table where Tony usually sat and smiled softly when she saw the billionaire. Slowly she sat down on the chair in the front of Tony and put her chin on the top of her hand.

"Is there a reason why you come here when you need to be in a meeting, Anthony?" asked Eliana still with a smile on her face.

Tony turned his face from the window to look at Eliana; a smile appeared on his face when he saw his lover. "Yeah, I come here to tell you something important, Eliana-darling," he told the young woman.

Eliana tilted her head to the right slightly. "What is that?" she asked him.

"Well, Obadiah told me that I needed to go to Afghanistan to do some weapon show for the US army there," he explained.

Eliana narrowed her eyes when she heard Obadiah's name came from her lover's mouth. She and that man did not like or more accurately hated each other. She did not know why, but there was something fishy coming from the man. Not only that, Obadiah too was the one who did not accept her relationship with Tony, saying that she only wanted to be with him for his money.

If Tony never met her grandparents or knew her status, maybe he would believe Obadiah's words. However, because he already knew whom or what she was, he did not care about those words and continued to have a relationship with her.

"Eliana? Say something, please," begged Tony when he saw his lover did not say anything after he informed her that he needed to go to Afghanistan.

"Will Rhodey go with you to Afghanistan?" asked Eliana.

Tony blinked his eyes at Eliana's question. "Of course Rhodey will go with me, Eliana. He needs to make sure everything is going to be alright in the end," explained the billionaire.

Eliana did not say anything for a moment after she heard Tony's answer. She looked at one of her waiters and called him. After he stood beside their table, Eliana then whispered to the waiter while pointing to Tony, making the billionaire confused with the gesture.

"What did you say to him?" asked Tony after the waiter walked away from their table.

"You will know later," answered Eliana with a smile. "Back to our conversation, Anthony." She looked at the billionaire with serious eyes. "Do you really need to go there?"

Tony stared at his lover and could see the concern in her emerald eyes. He knew Eliana was afraid something bad would happen to him, but as the owner and the inventor of the Stark Industries, he needed to go there and saw the performance with his own eyes.

"Yes, Eliana, I need to go there," said Tony with a small smile.

Before Eliana could say anything, the waiter had come back to their table with a tray full with a food and a drink. She watched her waiter put down the mocha coffee and strawberry-white chocolate mille feuille in the front of Tony. After he had put them down, the waiter bowed slightly to them and then back to work.

"What is this?" asked Tony to the pastry in the front of him.

"Strawberry-white chocolate mille feuille," said Eliana.

"Mille feuille?" asked Tony, looking at his lover with an arched eyebrow.

"This pastry originally comes from France," explained Eliana. "Mille means 'thousand' and feuille means 'leaf', that means mille feuille means 'thousand leaves'." She closed her eyes. "I make this pastry and give it to you because I want to tell you about my feeling for you, Anthony."

She did not know why suddenly she became sentimental like this, but all she knew she needed to make sure Tony knew her feeling towards him. Even though they had been lovers for a year and a half, she still needed to reassure the man that she would never leave him.

Tony did not say anything after Eliana said those words. He gazed at the pastry before to Eliana, who did not look at him. With a slight smile on his face, the billionaire slowly rose up from his chair and then kissed the young woman right on the lips softly.

Eliana stared at the billionaire with wide eyes after he kissed her softly on the lips. She watched Tony cut the mille feuille and then ate it. Her breath hitched slightly at the wide smile of happiness that so rare to come out from Tony appeared.

"It's delicious," he said.

A blush spread across Eliana's cheeks when she heard that. With a slight smile, she took off her pendant from her neck and then put it in his lover's hand before pushing the fingers so they would wrap around it.

"Eliana-darling?" asked Tony with confusion. He knew this pendant was the proof of her royalty status, and to see her gave it to him it was a very mind-blowing.

"Wear my pendant when you go to Afghanistan, Anthony," said Eliana. "I want to make sure you are protected from death even if you are in severe conditions." She closed her eyes. "Not only that, if you really in a very big trouble and need my help, clasp your hands around the pendant and call my name. I will come."

Tony stared at the pendant with a slight frown on his face. "So, if I really need your help, all I need to do is hold it in my hand and then call your name?"

"Yes, and you don't need to call my name out loud, you can do that in your mind," explained Eliana.

Without saying any words, Tony put on the pendant around his neck and then hid it under his shirt. "Thank you, Eliana," said the billionaire. "Don't worry; I will make sure nothing bad is going to happen to me."

Eliana only nodded her head.

000

Two weeks had gone after Tony came to her cafe and told her about his decision go to Afghanistan to do some weapon performance in the front of the US army there. For the truth, Eliana really did not like her lover's decision to go to that place, especially when she knew that place was a battlefield.

Taking a deep breath, Eliana decided to do some housecleaning and then maybe walking around Malibu to calm her anxiety. When sweeping the floor, her cell phone suddenly rang with a song 'you're the only exception', telling her it was Tony that called her.

With a smile, Eliana pushed the receive button and greeted her lover. "Hello?" asked Eliana to the billionaire.

"_Hello, Eliana-darling," whispered Tony to Eliana. "How are you?"_

"I'm fine," said Eliana with a smile. Slowly she sat down on the sofa. "And how are you in there? Is the performance satisfying for the US army?"

"_Of course they are satisfied with my weapon performance, Eliana-darling," said Tony. "I had made them a Jericho missile that would make sure our army could fight against their enemies."_

Eliana knew her lover was trying to walk in his father's footsteps as the weapon developer, but if she was true to herself she did not think her lover was on the right path. She knew from her lover's shining soul that he could become better if he did not walk in his father's footsteps. However, she knew she could not change her lover's mind if he had decided to do something; all she could do was being there for him.

"Nice to hear that," whispered Eliana.

"_Eliana, when I come back to the United States, do you want to have a vacation with me?" asked Tony._

Eliana blinked her eyes. "Of course, Anthony. Where do you think we should go?" she asked the billionaire.

"_How about we meet your grandparents, Eliana-darling?" asked Tony. "It has been... seven months we last meet them, right?"_

Eliana smiled. "Of course, Anthony, we can go meet with my grandparents after you come back to the United States. My grandmother really loves you and wants to make sure you well-feed."

"_I don't understand why she thinks I need to eat a lot more," mumbled Tony. "I already have a sexy body, thank you very much."_

Eliana arched her eyebrow when she heard that. "Are you sure about that, Anthony? There's no way you could have a sexy body if your food-supplement is coffee."

"_Eliana!" whined Tony after she said that._

Eliana laughed at Tony's whine before started sober up. "I miss you, you know," whispered Eliana. "Just come back home safe so I can pamper you for all my content."

"_Of course, Eliana, I promise you that I will come back," said Tony. "I need to go now. See you at home."_

"See you," whispered Eliana after Tony closed the connection. She then stared at the ceiling above her head. "Please be careful, Tony."

000

A sudden ran from her cell phone woke Eliana from her slumber. With a groan, the young woman opened her blurry eyes and stared at the clock on the bedside table. She had been sleeping for nearly six hours, with another groan she searched her cell phone on the bedside table and then pushed on the receive button.

"Hello?" asked Eliana sleepily.

"_Eliana? Is that you?" asked Pepper from the other side._

"Yeah, it's me, Pepper," whispered the young woman with a slight groan. "What is it?"

"_Oh, God, Eliana... Oh, God... it's Tony..." babbled Tony's PA._

When she heard Tony's name came from the PA's mouth, Eliana became alert and stood in a sitting position on her bed. "What is it, Pepper? What happened to Anthony?"

"_Oh, Eliana... the... the caravan that took Tony in Afghanistan..." she became silent to control her nerves. "They had been attacked by the terrorist, Eliana."_

Eliana's world started to spin when she heard that, but she took a deep breath to calm down herself. "And... Anthony? Did the US army take him to a safe place?" please, please, please, let him be in a safe place so she could go there and took him away from that wrenched place.

"_Eliana... I am... I'm so sorry..." whispered Pepper. "... The US army had lost him..."_

Eliana stood still when she heard that, dropping her cell phone to the floor under her feet.

Tbc...

000


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, the Avengers, and all the characters there. They all belong to their true owners, JK Rolling and Marvel. I only borrow them for my entertainment, nothing more than that

Note: In this story, Draconian Empire (Avalon is Capital City of this empire) exist. That country is just like Wakanda, Latveria, and some of the fictional countries that appears in Marvel comics

Eliana called Tony with his full name 'Anthony' in here, and she is the only one that has been given a privilege to call him with his full name, the others need to call him 'Tony'

000

_**Previously**_

"_Hello?" asked Eliana sleepily._

"_Eliana? Is that you?" asked Pepper from the other side._

"_Yeah, it's me, Pepper," whispered the young woman with a slight groan. "What is it?"_

"_Oh, God, Eliana... oh, God... it's Tony," babbled Tony's PA._

_When she heard Tony's name came from the PA's mouth, Eliana became alert and stood in a sitting position on her bed. "What is it, Pepper? What happened to Anthony?"_

"_Oh, Eliana... the... the caravan that took Tony in Afghanistan..." she became silent to control her nerves. "They had been attacked by the terrorist, Eliana."_

_Eliana's world started to spin when she heard that, but she took a deep breath to calm down herself. "And... Anthony? Did the US army take him to a safe place?" please, please, please, let him be in a safe place so she could go there and took him away from that wrenched place._

"_Eliana... I am... I'm so sorry..." whispered Pepper. "... The US army had lost him."_

_Eliana stood still when she heard that, not realizing that her cell phone slipped from her fingers to the floor under her feet._

000

What happened? He did not remember anything after the attack that had been directed to his caravan. All he could remember was the sound of gunshots and explosions, after that he did not know anymore.

Voices? What they were trying to say, he could not understand the conversations. However, he could gather some of the words that were being uttered by them.

Shrapnel? Needed to do an emergency surgery? There was no sedative to do that. Did not care, surgery was needed. They needed him alive.

For what? He did not know.

That was when the pain came. He screamed and yelled in a pure agony when someone started to cut his chest. Oh, God, stop! Stop! Stop hurting me! He wanted to move away from the pain, but there were hands that holding him down.

Oh, God, he would die in here! He would die and never saw Eliana again! He could not die! He had promised to come back! He had promised her.

He let out the last pained scream before the darkness took him away.

000

Eliana stared at the photo of her and Tony in her hands with pained eyes. Until now, Rhodey and the Air Force still did not find him, and that made her wanted to scream in frustration but she knew it would not help her.

At least she knew Tony still alive thanked to her royalty pendant that she had given to him. However, another concern appeared in her mind after that. She knew that Tony knew about the pendant's special ability if he clasped his hand around it and called her name. Moreover, with the fact that Tony did not call her right after the attack, all she could think was he dropped unconscious at that time or the pendant had been taken away from his person.

If the last was true, then the billionaire was screwed. He could not call her even though he wanted it. With a loud growl, she stood up from the sofa and went out from the mansion. She knew she would not achieve anything if she continued to stay here; she needed to go out and found him herself.

"Eliana?" asked Pepper when she saw Tony's lover went to the front door. "Where are you going?"

Eliana did not say anything for a moment at Pepper's question. Slowly she turned to look at the PA right in the eyes. "I can't stay here, Pepper. I need to go out there and find him myself," she told her.

Pepper looked at Eliana with confusion and disbelief. "You want to go to Afghanistan?" she exclaimed. "Eliana, you can't go there! You're an heiress of Draconian Royalty; if something bad happens to you the US government will be hunted by your grandfather for not protecting their diplomat."

Eliana smiled when she heard the concern from Tony's PA. "Don't worry, I'm going to be fine," she told the woman. "Human's weapons can't kill me," she mumbled softly before walked out from the room.

Pepper continued to stare at the door for a moment before hastily she pulled out her cell phone so she could call Rhodey about this development.

000

Slowly he opened his eyes and stared into the cave ceiling on the top of him. He stared at the cave ceiling for a while before his eyes widened up in panic. What is this place? Moreover, why is he in here?

When he wanted to wake up from the bed, a sudden pain in his chest made him stop. He groaned at the pain that assaulted him before slowly opened his clothes so he could see what had happened to him. He let out a silent scream when he saw a hole in his chest and the two wires that connected to a car battery.

'What... what happened to me?' he screamed in his mind.

"Don't move," a man appeared in the front of Tony, pushing him back to the bed. "You need to rest after the surgery."

"What... what had you done to me?" yelled Tony in fear.

The man looked at Tony before smiled a little. "You have a lot of shrapnel in your body, Mr. Stark. I couldn't take all of them, so I decided to make an electromagnetic device in your body to make sure the shrapnel did not go to your heart."

"Oh, God..." whispered Tony in disbelief. "Oh, God..."

000

Eliana looked to the desert in the front of her with a frown. For the truth, right now, she really wished she had learned how to sense people's life aura before back to the mundane world. She vowed to herself, if she had saved her lover from the terrorist, the first thing she would do after went to Draconian for a vacation was training her aura sense.

Pulling the cloak tighter, Eliana decided to walk across the desert, praying that she would find some clue where her lover was. She knew she could teleport herself from one place to the other place, but she wanted to make sure nothing was missed from her eyes. She wanted to search for her lover thoroughly.

She walked until she arrived in a small village. When she went to the small village, she found many weapons that she knew only could be found in the army. Not only that, she looked at the weapon's logo and cursed in Draconic when found out all of these weapons was from the Stark Industries.

'Somebody had made a deal with the terrorist behind Anthony's back,' thought Eliana with a frown. 'The question is who has guts to do that?'

Still with a frown on her face, Eliana looked around the small village, hoping she would find any clues that told her about her lover's whereabouts. When looking around, her ears suddenly picked up a loud voice that not too far from her place. Intrigued, she decided to go to the source of the loud voice. Her eyes widened up when she saw a woman and a small boy, who she decided the woman's son, was being pointed with assault rifles to their heads.

She knew if she did not do anything, these men would kill them. With that in her mind, Eliana slowly walked out from her hiding place, making all of them realized her presence. She stared at the man who had turned his assault rifle to her and demanded her to tell him who was she. Of course she did not do what the man wanted her to do, she continued to stay silent.

Angry with her silence, the man opened a fire on her. In her eyes, the bullets were moving at a speed of a snail, so with an easy gesture she rose her hand and stopped all the bullets that had been directed to her. She knew her action had made everyone startled and stared at her with disbelief.

Staring at the armed men with narrowed eyes, Eliana flicked her hand to the right, sending the bullets away before with a blink of an eye she disappeared from her spot only to reappear in the front of the man that had decided to shoot her. Before the man could do anything, Eliana snapped his neck.

She jerked to the front at the same time when another gunshot rang and she knew the dead man's friend had shot her on the back. However, unfortunately for him, weapons that created by human race could not kill her. They could still wound her and her race, but could not kill them like humans.

"What... what are you?" yelled the man with fear in his eyes.

Eliana sighed before coughed out the bullets that had been shot to her back. "Well, that's a good question," she mumbled. "It's true that I'm not human, but I don't think you're weak brain can digest what am I if I tell you the truth." She let out a smirk.

"Don't come closer!" he commanded Eliana, pointing his rifle to the woman's head. "I'm really going to shoot if you come any closer!"

Eliana sighed once more, brushing her hair from her eyes and then disappeared from her spot, only to reappear behind the armed man. Before the said man could do anything, Eliana swiftly broke his neck. She did that because she did not want to waste anymore time in here since she really needed to find Tony.

"Wait!" a woman yelled at her, making her stopped from teleporting to another place.

"What is it?" asked Eliana without turning around.

"Please help the others, there are still the others armed men in our village," said the woman. "Not only that, these men too had taken away my husband from here."

Eliana did not what to do, at one side she knew she needed to find her lover fast before the terrorist decided to kill him, but on the other side as the heir of Draconian Empire it was her duty to make sure innocent people safe from harm. Taking a deep breath, Eliana turned back to the woman and the boy.

"Lead the way," she told them.

000

Tony stared at the fire in the front of him with a blank face. It had been, what, two weeks after the terrorist group called the ten rings abducted him so he could create some Jericho missile for them. For these last two weeks, a lot had happened to him.

First, he had endured what the people called the emergency surgery and without sedatives. It was painful and he could remember that he really wanted to die at that time, but the promise he had made to his lover made him to hold on. Second, he was connected to a car battery to make sure the shrapnel in his chest could not move to his heart. It was a very painful reminder for him. Last, the water-border torture that had been given to him by the group to make sure he would do everything they wanted him to do. He really did not know if he could go swimming again with Eliana after that.

All of that had stopped when Yinsen, his fellow hostage, told him to do what they wanted to do to make sure he continued to stay alive for another day. Not only that, he too had created a small arc reactor to make sure he did not need to be attached to a car battery again.

However, right now, his mind was being taken by the whereabouts of Eliana's royalty pendant that he had been wearing to Afghanistan. He hoped the pendant did not lose in the desert, for if that was true then he really was screwed.

"Do you have someone at home, Mr. Stark?" asked Yinsen to Tony.

Tony blinked his eyes when he heard the question. "Yes, I have someone at home, Yinsen. My girlfriend," he told the man while pulling out a photo of her from his pants pocket. "Here she is." He gave the photo to Yinsen.

Yinsen took the photo from Tony's hand and stared at the young woman in the photo with an arched eyebrow. "She is a beautiful young woman, Mr. Stark," he told the billionaire. "Does she know about your work as a weapon developer?"

"She knows," said Tony. "What about you, Yinsen? Do you have a family?"

"They must have been dead in their hands when they come to our village," whispered Yinsen, still looking at the photo in his hand before his gaze was captured by the pendant that the woman's wore around her neck. "Hey, I have seen this pendant somewhere."

Tony looked at Yinsen with wide eyes. "Where? Where have you seen it?" he asked the man.

Yinsen tried to remember where the last time he had seen this pendant. "If I'm not wrong, one of the terrorists had taken it away from your neck," he told him.

Abruptly Tony stood up from his sitting place. "Where the terrorist right now?" asked Tony.

Yinsen looked at Tony with wide eyes. He did not understand why the billionaire wanted that pendant very much; he could afford another if he escaped this place. Therefore, why he looked panicked and wanted to run from the room so he could find it.

"Why do you want that pendant so much?" asked Yinsen. "You can buy another one for your girlfriend, right?"

Tony shook his head. "That pendant is her family pendant, Yinsen. It means it never been sold in any jewellery shops," he explained. "I need to take it back from them."

Yinsen could see that the billionaire would do anything to make sure he could have the pendant back. From this moment he realized whatever the news said about Tony Stark did not have a heart was false. Tony Stark had a heart or emotion like other humans, only he could control it so no one could see it on his face.

"If you really sure, Mr. Stark, I can help you," he told the man. "Come with me." He beckoned the man to follow him.

They were walking slowly and stealthily to make sure no one became alert. After walking for some time, they arrived near a small room that filled with three men. The billionaire's eyes widened up when he saw one of the men holding Eliana's royalty pendant in his hand.

"There is the pendant," said Yinsen. "We need to have some plan to take the pendant away from that man. So, we need to..." whatever he wanted to say stopped when Tony stood up from his hiding place and then dashed towards the man that holding the pendant. "Mr. Stark!"

The sudden appearance of Tony in the room created a lot of commotion, but he did not care about that. All he cared right now was the pendant in the man's dirty hand. With a loud shout, Tony leaped at the man and snatched the pendant away from him with a sense of victory in his mind.

However, his sense of victory disappeared instantly when a butt of rifle connected with his jaw and he dropped to the ground. The man that he had tackled so he could take Eliana's pendant back was stalking to his place, intending to take the pendant away from him.

With that in his mind, Tony clasped his hands tightly around the pendant, intending never to give it up to the man. He knew his action would give him some trouble, but Eliana had trusted him with this pendant and he would be damned if he lost her trust.

And he was not wrong, when the man realized he could not take the pendant away from Tony's hand, he started to kick his body that in the foetal position. Not long, the others too started to follow his example, they started to kick and stomp on his body.

In that situation, he started to remember his lover's words before giving him the pendant and before he went to Afghanistan. Slowly he pulled the pendant closer to his chest and started to yell his lover's name in his mind, hoping what she had said to him was true.

000

"What have you done?" asked the elder after Eliana killed the last of the terrorists. "Don't you know what will happen to us as the result of your action?"

The woman looked at the elder with disdain. "All I did was asking this kind young woman to release our village from their clutch. Nothing more than that," she told the elder.

"You and your decision have put the village in more danger!" exclaimed the elder. "We don't want any trouble from them."

"You want to kick us out from the village?" asked the woman disbelief. "For doing what is right?"

Eliana watched the scene in the front of her with disgust. She never thought she would see the cowardliness of the human race for doing what was right and how easy they exiled someone for what they called 'for the greater good'.

She blinked when those words came into her mind. Where she had heard those words before? Shaking her head, she looked at the woman, who was looking at the villagers with anger and slight disdain in her eyes, and at the boy, who was crying in his mother's arms. In addition, Eliana knew she could not leave the two of them alone in the desert.

Nodding, Eliana then walked to the woman so she could pull her hand from her side. Her action made everyone looked at her with confusion, but she did not care about it. All she cared about right now was to make sure this family did not have a hard life in a place that did not want them again.

"You don't need to stay here," said Eliana to the woman. "You can have a nice life in a better place."

"But how? We don't have money or anything to make sure we can have all of that," whispered to the woman.

Eliana did not say anything; she only put a blue crystal that she had conjured in a thin air to the palm of the woman's hand. "You will have a good life, trust me on this," whispered Eliana to the woman, wrapping her fingers around the now glowing crystal.

Realized that Eliana must be right, the woman then asked her one last thing before she disappeared from that place. "Please find my husband. The ten ring group had him before you come here," she told her. "Please find him." Then she disappeared from the village along with her son.

Eliana closed her eyes when a loud commotion started after the family disappeared from the village in a thin air. Without turning around, she stopped a rock that had been thrown towards her in a mid-air. Another loud commotion came back when she did that and she growled when they started to call her a devil in their language.

Slowly Eliana turned to look at the villagers with narrowed eyes. "I never thought I would see the human stupidity and cowardliness for doing something right," whispered the heir of the Draconian Empire. "And not only that, they too had decided to banish a good person for doing the right thing."

"Shut up, devil-worshipper!" yelled one of the villagers. "You have come here to make everything become more dangerous for us! Just go from our village, devil-worshiper!"

Eliana let out another sigh. She really hated it when people started to categorize a dragon in a similar class with a snake. There was no way in three realms that dragon in a similar place with a snake, an animal that had been categorized as the devil for seducing Adam and Eve to eat the fruit of knowledge.

"I really feel sorry for all of you," whispered Eliana before her mind was taken over by a loud familiar voice.

"_ELIANA!"_

Happy that her lover had called her, Eliana decided not to waste another time and teleported to where her lover was. However, the happiness in her heart disappeared completely when she saw her lover's condition when she arrived at his place.

Her appearance had made everyone in the room in full alert, but she did not care about that. All she cared right now was her lover, in a foetal position on the ground and with wounds from being kicked and stomped by these men.

"Who the hell are you?" asked one of the terrorists. "Don't move!" he rested the muzzle against Eliana's temple.

Swiftly Eliana knocked the rifle away from her temple and grasped the man's neck tightly. Her action made the others opened fire at her, but she used the man in her hold to become her shield. After that, she threw the dead body to the ground to leap towards the terrorist on the right and snapped his neck, killing him instantly. She flipped away from the dead man, only to leap at the last of them so she could snap his neck like the other.

After killing the last of them, Eliana went to her lover and touched his cheek gently. Her chest filled with pain when she saw her lover's condition and tears came out when she saw a small arc reactor in his chest. She did not move away when a man with glasses kneeled beside Tony.

"I'm sorry," whispered Eliana to Tony. "I'm sorry that I have come late, Anthony. I'm sorry." Tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Hey..." whispered Tony to Eliana. "It's alright, Eliana-darling... at last you come for me..." he let out a small smile before coughed and groaned in pain. "Eliana... this is Yinsen... a man that had saved my life..."

Eliana looked at Yinsen and nodded her head to him.

"We need to take him away from this place if we want to make sure he safe from these people," told Yinsen to Eliana. "Do you have a plan?" he looked at the young woman.

Eliana's emerald eyes started to glow with power and her pupils became slit. "Don't worry, I have a plan for this," whispered the young woman. "Destroy this place to the ground." After she said that, a gust of wind started to swirl around her, creating heavy dust that made Yinsen could not see anything.

"What... what is she doing now?" asked Yinsen to Tony, who was looking so calm.

"You will know," whispered Tony to Yinsen.

A loud snarled of an animal could be heard in the room after Tony said those words. Slowly Yinsen looked up to the heavy dust in the front of him, only to see a silhouette of a huge animal with eerie glowing eyes. Then when the dust disappeared, the man could not utter any words at what he saw in the front of him.

All he knew when he saw what in the front of him only one; they could escape this place with their lives intact in their bodies.

000

In a secure place after Eliana had destroyed the ten ring's hiding places into the ground, she stared at her lover and then to the arc reactor in her lover's chest. Whenever she looked at the thing, her dragon instinct started to scream at her about how wrong that thing and it needed to be gone from her lover's body.

"Miss. Vanitas?" asked Yinsen when he saw her eyes started to glow eerie like in the cave. "What are you doing?" he had a feeling the woman would do something.

He was not wrong with his assumption. The young woman slowly touched Tony's chest and started to glow with a soft blue light. When it happened, the man on the ground let out a pained groan, making Eliana to wince slightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," whispered Eliana. "But I need to do this... this thing is wrong... my instinct pushes me to fix it... I'm sorry..."

Yinsen did not understand why she started to mumble apologies to her lover, but then he started to realize why she did that when he saw blood started to come out from the man's chest along with a pained scream. At first, he thought the woman wanted to kill her own lover and he intended to stop her, but when he saw many shrapnel that he could not take it out from the surgery started to gush out from his chest, he realized the woman was trying to save her lover, not to kill him.

"E-Eliana?" asked Tony with confusion in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," whispered Eliana, tears trickled down her cheeks. "Please bear it with me... I... I need to do this, Anthony... my instinct... I'm so sorry..." she knew this would reduce her lover in pain, but her heart was the one in pain since she was the one who did this to her lover.

Tony stared at the teary eyes of his lover and could see the guilt and the sincerity in her emerald eyes. Steeling himself, he nodded his head for his lover to continue whatever her instinct told her to do. "Do it, Eliana-darling... I trust you," he whispered.

Other tears came out at her lover's words. "I'm so sorry," she whispered and started to pull the shrapnel from her lover's body. She winced when another pained shout came out from Tony. "I'm so sorry."

Yinsen realized if Tony continued to move around it would make Eliana have difficulty to do her job. With that in his mind, Yinsen moved to the top of Tony's head and held the man tightly into the ground. Eliana looked at him with gratitude before started to do what she must do.

Pained screams could be heard in that place when Eliana continued to erase the abnormality in her lover's body. Not long, the pained screams changed to pained whimpers a sign that whatever Eliana did had finished. The arc reactor that had embedded in Tony's chest now lying on the ground beside Eliana's knee.

"His heart will become weak after this entire ordeal," whispered Yinsen, looking at Tony who still let out small pained whimpers.

Eliana stared at her bloodied hands before back into her lover's face. Taking a deep breath, she slowly touched her chest and then pushed her right hand inside. This action made Yinsen shouted in surprise. At first, he thought the woman wanted to kill herself, but when he did not see any blood from the gesture he started to calm down a little.

Slowly Eliana pulled the half of her heart from her chest and pushed it into Tony's chest. After she did that, Tony's skin colour started to become normal and healthy, this made Eliana to let out a sigh of relief.

"What did you do?" asked Yinsen to Eliana, still could not comprehend with that he had seen not too long ago.

Eliana closed her eyes before answering Yinsen's questions. "I had done what my race called the most devotion act to our mate or lover or significant other," explained Eliana. "I give him the half of my heart. That means I will never stray from him, always devoted to him, and never love anyone beside him until my last breath."

Yinsen did not know what to say when he heard that before realized something. "And I have a feeling that right now it still one-sided devotion," he whispered to Eliana.

Eliana became silent. "If I take his heart and put it into my chest, it means we are bonded or married," she explained. "And I don't think Anthony is ready to do that. I give him a freedom to choose when to complete the ritual or stop it."

"You really love him so much," whispered Yinsen.

Eliana let out a small smile. "With all my heart and my soul, Yinsen," she whispered. "I love him with all my heart and my soul."

And it was the truth.

Tbc...

000


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, the Avengers, and all the characters there. They all belong to their true owners, JK Rolling and Marvel. I only borrow them for my entertainment, nothing more than that

In this story, Draconian Empire (Avalon is the Capital City of this empire) exists. That country is just like Wakanda, Latveria, and some of the fictional countries that appears in Marvel comics

Oh, I want to inform you about Eliana and the dragon race. They have a very long longevity (that means they can live until the end of time), but still can die in a battle or even when their soul mate dies. All the main characters in my stories have a very long longevity, not an immortal like our Creator or God, and hard to kill.

Eliana called Tony with his full name 'Anthony' in here, and she is the only one that has been given a privilege to call him with his full name, the others need to call him 'Tony'

000

_**Previously**_

"_What did you do?" asked Yinsen to Eliana, still could not comprehend with what he had seen not too long ago._

_Eliana closed her eyes before answering Yinsen's questions. "I had done what my race called the most devotion act to our mate or lover or significant other," explained Eliana. "I give him the half of my heart. That means I will never stray from him, always devoted to him, and never love anyone beside him until my last breath."_

_Yinsen did not know what to say when he heard that before realizing something. "And I have a feeling that right now it still one-sided devotion," he whispered to Eliana._

_Eliana became silent. "If I take his heart and put it into my chest, it means we are bonded or married," she explained. "And I don't think Anthony is ready for that. I give him a freedom to choose when to complete the ritual or to stop it."_

"_You really love him," whispered Yinsen._

_Eliana let out a small smile. "With all of my heart and my soul, Yinsen," she whispered. "I love him with all of my heart and my soul."_

_And it was the truth._

000

Two days later, Eliana stood in the front of the graveyard that belonged to the Royal family. She stood there with a blank expression before she let out a small sigh and opened the gate to walk inside. She continued to walk, passing all the tombs that belonged to her grandparents' friends and families, until she arrived at the particular tombs.

She looked down at the tombs with slightly sad eyes before slowly kneeled on the ground. Still looking at the tombs, she put down strawberry shortcakes, her parents' favourite cake, on the ground near the tombs. A small smile slowly appeared on her face after that.

_James Potter (Pendragon)/Lily Potter nee Evans (Vanitas)_

_The Prince of the Dragons and the last of the Light Elf_

_A good husband and wife_

_A loving father and mother_

_May the Creator blessed their souls for their sacrifices_

"Hello, father, mother," whispered Eliana to the tombs. "It has been nearly a year and a half since the last time I come here." She closed her eyes. "I know I have promised the two of you that I will always come here every year, but now I have someone and he becomes my first priority."

Still with her eyes closed, Eliana slowly started to recall her parents' warm hugs and their gentle hands before that fake prophecy made them ripped away from here. She remembered how her parents declined everything the old wizard called Albus Dumbledore about the prophecy and told him that they could not believe a prophecy that had been uttered by Trelawney.

When everything was perfect for them, Voldemort and his minions suddenly came to kill them. Of course, their actions angered her parents and made them leaped into the battle with intent to protect Eliana from them. The battle was brutal and exhausting, even for her father who was a dragon and for her mother who was the last of light elf. However, in the end they were successful.

Realized they were in a death's door after battle against Voldemort and his army, her parents decided to use their last power to lock her creature's heritage. They did that to make sure the Britain Wizarding world did not know about this. They locked them until her grandparents came for her.

However, even though they effort to make sure she would have a nice life with her grandparents, the old coot had decided to manipulate the situation and put her with her mother's adopted sister. She realized the reason the old coot decided to put her there.

He wanted a broken girl that could be manipulated by him.

Thankfully, to God, she only needed to stay with her mother's adopted sister for a year before her grandparents appeared at her front door. Even though she was still a small child at that time, she could remember the anger that radiated from grandparents when they learned about her treatment with the Dursleys for a year.

For the truth, her grandparents wanted to take them to Draconian so they could face the judgment in there. However, they too knew if they did that, that old coot would realize something wrong had happened. Therefore, her grandparents decided to wipe clean their memories about her and grandparents from their minds. They did that to make sure the old coot did not find out who had come to take away his so-called pawn.

"I want the two of you know right now I have someone that I love with all my heart and soul," whispered Eliana. "He is a nice man behind his uncaring and arrogant facade that he always wears in the public."

Then she started to tell her parents about Tony's charity acts without anyone beside her knowing, their dates, about some women looked at her with disdain without them knowing that she richer than any of them, about how the magazines wrote about how lucky she was to gain Tony Stark's attention, and their established relationship.

"After saving him from the terrorist group called the ten rings, I decided to heal him and gave him back his real body. A body that should never have an arc reactor, shrapnel, and a heart failure from his entire trauma," she whispered.

Slowly she touched her chest and closed her eyes. She knew her decision giving Tony a half of her heart was a reckless move in her family's eyes, but she could not let her lover died. She loved him with everything she had and if she had a power to save him, then she would do it, even if the result of her act was a broken heart or anything beside that.

000

Slowly Tony woke up and stared at the soft blue ceiling above his head. He stared at the ceiling with confusion since he knew he did not have a ceiling with a colour of soft blue in his home. With that in his mind, he changed to a sitting position and became more confused at the alien furniture in the room. They were too aristocratic style for him.

"You're already awake?" a familiar voice asked him.

Tony turned to the right, only to find Yinsen sat on one of the chairs with an opened book on his lap. "Where am I?" he asked him.

"What is the last thing you remember before falling unconscious, Mr. Stark?" asked Yinsen.

Tony became silent and started trying to remember what happened to him before he was fallen unconscious. His lover's sad face came into his mind. "Eliana?" he asked softly.

"She was there to save you, Mr. Stark," said Yinsen.

Tony nodded his head before slowly touched his chest. He stiffened when he did not sense the arc reactor in his chest. Abruptly he opened his shirt, finding his bare chest without the arc reactor and any scars after the emergency surgery in the cave.

"What... what happened to the arc reactor in my chest?" Tony looked at Yinsen with wide eyes. "What have you done?"

Yinsen shook his head. "I'm not doing anything to you, Mr. Stark," he told the man. "And for the arc reactor, it is on the bedside table on your right."

Tony turned to look at the right bedside table. It was true; the arc reactor was placed on the table in a box made from a glass.

"Your lover was the one who had put it there," said Yinsen.

"What she had done to me besides making sure I did not need an arc reactor to live?" asked Tony.

Yinsen became silent at his question. Slowly he rose up from his chair and gave the book that he had been reading to the billionaire. "Read the page 145, you will find the answer for your question," said Yinsen before he walked out of the room back to his family.

Tony looked at the book that Yinsen had given to him with an arched eyebrow. Slowly he opened the page 145 and read the passage there. "Dragon race or more commonly called the Draconian has the most devotion act for their mates. They will give their mates the half of their hearts to them. This act means they will never stray from their mates, always devoted to their mates, and never love anyone else until their last breath."

He stopped reading the passage and unconsciously brushing his chest. Taking a deep breath, he read the passage once more.

"This act can be seen as a marriage or bonding..." he trailed softly. 'Marriage?' he screamed inside his mind. "However, this act is only going to be a one-sided bonding until the Draconian's mate gives the half of their hearts willingly and consciously. Without anything influence their decisions."

Tony stood up from the bed after he left the book there. He really wanted to ask his lover about the passage that he had read. With that in his mind, Tony then walked out of the room, only to blink at the scene in the front of him. He really did not think he was in the United States right now, or in any countries that he had ever seen in his business meeting.

"Ah, Lord Stark?" called an unfamiliar voice from his right.

Tony looked to the right, only to find an old-fashioned butler stood there with a small smile on his young face. "Ah, yes?" he asked the butler.

"Are you searching Her Royal Highness the Crown Princess Eliana?" asked the butler.

"Ah, yes," he nodded his head. "Do you know where she is?"

The butler smiled at Tony. "Of course, Lord Stark," he turned around. "Please follow me." He then walked away.

Tony took a deep breath and followed the butler to where Eliana was.

000

"Your Royal Highness, it's time for your afternoon tea," said blonde-haired butler to Eliana, who was reading a book in her lap.

"Oh, it's time?" asked Eliana with a blink. "Grandfather and grandmother?" she looked at the butler.

"They still need to do some work, Your Royal Highness," explained the butler. "They told me to inform you that they will come, but they will be late."

Eliana nodded her head in understanding. "Okay, please tell me what the afternoon tea for today?" she smiled at the butler.

"For today afternoon tea, I had chosen vintage Darjeeling tea for your drink," explained the butler. "While for the food, there are sandwiches filled with fresh sliced cucumber, roast beef, cheese, and salmon. After that, there are scones along with rose jam and clotted cream. Then the last, there are cakes and tarts; marbled coffee cake, chocolate cupcake, Bakewell tart, and lemon tart."

Eliana smiled at that. "Thank you, Robinson," she said to the butler. "You can go now."

The butler bowed his head slightly. "I hope you enjoy your afternoon tea, Your Royal Highness," he said to Eliana before walked away from the garden.

Slowly Eliana put her book on the table before took a sip of her tea. After she took a sip of her tea, she let out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes. Unconsciously she started to brush her left chest in circling motion.

"Your Royal Highness," the other butler came to her side. "Your intended, Lord Stark, had woken up and wanted to talk with you."

Eliana looked behind her and found Tony stood there with a slight nervousness on his face. "Thank you, Christian, you can go now," she smiled at the butler. After he had walked away from the garden, she turned her attention back to her lover. "You want some tea, Anthony?"

Tony blinked his eyes and nodded. After that, he walked to the chair in the front of Eliana and sat down there. He did not say anything to his lover for a while before asked, "Why?"

Eliana stopped stirring the tea and pushed it towards Tony. "You need to be more specific with your question, Anthony," said Eliana.

Tony glared slightly Eliana. "Why you give me a half of your heart, Eliana?" he asked her. "I read from a book that had been given to me that was a final act of devotion from your race for their intendeds."

Eliana took a bite of the scone. "If you already read the book about that, then you don't need to feel obligingly giving me the half of your heart," she told the man.

Tony took a deep breath. "I don't care about that. I only want to know why you decide to do that?" he asked.

Eliana looked at Tony with a glare. "Because my instinct told me that the thing was not right and needed to be banished from your body," she whispered. "Not only that, because the entire trauma that came from the explosion, the shrapnel, and the emergency surgery, your heart had become weak. I decided to give the half of my heart to save you from all of that."

Tony stared at Eliana. "Not because you love me?"

"Are you stupid, Anthony?" asked Eliana with wide eyes. "I did that because I love you, you prick! If I don't love you, there is no way I am going to give a half of my heart to you. That act is the ultimate devotion from me. That's mean if some day you decide to leave or break our relationship, I will never move on and continue to stay in the middle of the emptiness."

Tony looked at Eliana with wide eyes when he heard that. "Eliana," he whispered.

"Of course that doesn't mean I'm going to push you to marry me or something," she continued to talk. "I'm not some snobbish girl that will do anything to make sure her lover doesn't leave her. I'm not like that."

She continued to rant about how Tony was insensitive and accused her would do that thing, making the said man to smile softly at her. Realized Eliana would continue to rant if he did not do anything, Tony decided to kiss her to stop her rant.

"Anthony?" whispered Eliana; confusion could be heard in her voice.

Tony stared at Eliana's emerald eyes. "Listen to me, Eliana-darling," whispered Tony softly. "It's true that I'm not ready to bond or marry you. However, that does not mean I am going to run away or break our relationship."

"But..." whatever she wanted to say was stopped by a finger against her lips.

"No but," he interfered. "Maybe... maybe one day that will happen, but not today. Just remember, I love you and I'm not going to leave you." He sat back on his chair. "Eat your scone, Eliana-darling," he told her, still with a gentle smile.

Eliana slowly brushed her left chest once more before continuing to eat her scone. They were going to be all right.

000

After the afternoon tea, Eliana and Tony decided to take a walk around the Palace's Garden. They were walking around the garden with their fingers linked with each other and with peace in their minds. They continued to walk until they arrived at the fountain in the middle of the garden.

Eliana sat on the edge of the fountain and put her feet into the water after taking off her shoes. With a small sigh, she looked up to the clear blue sky at the top of her head. She looked to the right when Tony decided to follow her example, taking off his shoes and then sat on the edge of the fountain with his feet in the water.

"It's calm here," whispered Tony.

"Yeah," she still was looking at the sky. "So, what will you do for Yinsen and his family, Anthony?"

Tony did not answer Eliana's question for a while. "I had asked him if he wanted to work with me, but he told me this place was calmer than in the United States," he explained. "Not only that, he too wanted to train in the Royal hospital so he could become a good doctor."

Eliana did not say anything when she heard that. She knew Tony wanted to repay Yinsen for what he had done in Afghanistan, but the doctor did not want to work with Stark Industries and decided to stay here so he could become a good doctor.

"Hey, Anthony," the man only grunted in acknowledgment. "You don't call Rhodey and Pepper?"

Tony's eyes became wide when realized he still did not call Rhodey and Pepper to tell them that he was okay. "Shit," he cursed.

"Here," she gave the man her phone. "Call them."

Tony took the phone from Eliana. "Thank you, Eliana-darling," he whispered and started to call Pepper' phone number.

Eliana turned off the conversation between Tony with the others and continued looking at the sky. She blinked when a silhouette of a dragon shadowing her face. Without calling the dragon's name, Eliana already knew it was Suzaku, the Vermilion Dragon, one of her grandfather's four Generals.

"Suzaku?" asked Eliana to the dragon. "What are you doing here?"

Slowly Suzaku landed on the ground beside Eliana and transformed back to his human form. "I come here because I want to meet with your intended, Your Royal Highness," he informed Eliana. "So, is that your intended?" he pointed to Tony who was still speaking with Pepper on the phone.

Eliana turned her head to look at Tony. "Yes, he is my intended," she explained to Suzaku.

The Red General only crossed his arms with a frown on his face. "I don't see anything special about him," he told Eliana. "What do you see from this human, Your Royal Highness? They are easily broken and easily disappeared. Not like us."

Eliana smiled at the Suzaku's words. "It's true that human is easily broken. However, to me, that's their beauties as a human race," she whispered. "They have a lot of flaws, but they too have a lot of emotions for anything, especially for someone who they hold dear in their hearts," she closed her eyes. "It's really beautiful."

Suzaku did not say anything; he only continued to watch the man that had succeeded to capture the heart of Draconian Empire's Princess. He still could not see what his Lady had seen from this human, but that did not mean he did not like their relationship. Far from it.

With a sigh, the red general took out a red crystal ball from his pouch and then gave it to Eliana. This gesture made the young Princess looked at the red general with confusion, for she knew what this red crystal ball was. It was just strange for Suzaku to give a drop of his power to someone else; she knew he never did that.

"Why you give me a crystal ball that has a drop of your power?" asked Eliana. She knew even its only a drop, it was still powerful, even though not so devastating that could destroy a country in a size of Texas.

"For the truth I still feel some doubt towards your intended, Your Royal Highness," he told Eliana. "However, Her Imperial Majesty, Empress Wyvern, had told me that he would need this in the future."

Eliana stared at the red crystal ball in her hand with contemplating look. Unlike her grandmother, she did not have an ability to see the future, but she trusted her grandmother if she told Suzaku that her intended would need this crystal ball later in the future.

Nodding her head, Eliana put the red crystal ball into its pouch and then tied it to her belt. "Thank you, Suzaku," she thanked the Red General.

"You're welcome, Your Royal Highness," he bowed to Eliana before walked away from the fountain area.

Eliana still in her standing position even after Suzaku had walked away from there. She snapped away from her musing when her lover wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her towards him.

"Anthony?" whispered Eliana in confusion.

"Who was he?" asked Tony, looking at the spot where Suzaku had been.

Eliana blinked at the jealous tone and said, "He is one of my grandfather's generals. He is Suzaku, the Vermilion Dragon and Draconian's Red General."

"And what did he want from you?" Tony looked at Eliana.

Eliana only smiled at Tony. "Nothing," she said. "He was only wanted to talk with me. That's all." Unconsciously she started to touch the pouch that had a red crystal ball in it.

000

Wyvern, the grandmother of Eliana and the Empress Consort of Emperor Bahamut, was looking at the water basin in her hands. She was frowning when looking at the image that had appeared in the water basin only in her own eyes. Then the frown disappeared and it changed with a gentle smile.

"Oh, I never thought this will happen," whispered Wyvern in wonder.

"What is that you never thought will happen?" asked Bahamut when he arrived at his wife's side.

The Empress consort looked at her husband with a gentle smile and said, "Oh, nothing. I'm just looking at our granddaughter's life in the mundane world at the future timeline." She swirled her finger in the water.

"And how is her life in the future?" he knew even though he was the Emperor, he did not have any right to push his wife, who was the Celestial Seer, to tell everything that she had seen. However, he really wanted to know about his only granddaughter's life in the future.

Wyvern smiled at her husband, still swirling her finger in the water. "Let just say she will have a very nice and happy life, plus gaining new friends on the way," she told her husband.

Bahamut nodded at the explanation. "Good to hear," he said.

000

Now, Eliana and Tony had come back to the United States after staying in Draconian Empire for nearly three days. Eliana insisted they stayed for three days there because she did not want to take a risk with Tony's health after what had happened to him in Afghanistan. At first, Tony did not want to do that, but after saw how concerned Eliana was, he decided to do what his lover asked him to do.

Eliana stared at the group of paparazzi with a frown and slight disdain on her face. The reason why she did not like the paparazzi because what they had written about Tony when they started their relationship. They had written about how Tony decided to strike again and how Eliana was a naive girl to think that this (ex) playboy billionaire would stay loyal to her.

When she first read the article about that, she was tempted to use her status as the Crown Princess of Draconian Empire to sue the agency that had nerved to write the article. However, Tony stopped her from doing that; he started to talk reasonably and told her to ignore the article. Eliana at first looked at Tony with a look that said 'Are you sure about that?', and he answered with 'We show them how wrong they are, okay?'.

Now she could the fruit of their labours. All the media started to see how serious their relationship and stopped said some bad things about Tony. She was happy that people started to see the other side of Tony that never had been seen before.

She blinked when Tony stood in the front of the podium with a grim face. She knew that expression, it told her that Tony would do something stupid or amazing. Well, let us see what her lover wanted to do now. With that in her mind, Eliana leaned against the wall and crossed her arms.

And in the next three minutes, she did not feel disappointed.

"From this day the Stark Industries will stop producing any weapons."

000

Two weeks later, we could see Eliana in her cafe, cleaning the counter when suddenly a loud crash erupted from the back. She put down the rag and went to the back, intending to find out what had made that kind of loud noise. She blinked when she saw the boxes that she had put at the corner of the room right now were on the floor and in disorder.

Slowly she approached the boxes with caution for she sensed something powerful but hurt in there. Satisfied that she would not be attacked by whatever in the boxes, Eliana pulled away the boxes until she could see whatever in there.

And she blinked again when she found out what had made the boxes in disorder. In there she found an unconscious small boy with black hair, pale white skin, and wore uncommon clothes in the mundane world. However, what made Eliana in alert was the power that came out of the small boy, similar to her but different too.

The whimper that came from the boy snapped Eliana from her deep thought and made her slowly took the boy into her arms. With gentleness, she cradled the boy in her arms and whispered softly into his ear, telling him that everything was going to be all right. Nothing would come to hurt him.

Looking down at the unconscious form in her arms, all she could think beside 'who was this boy?' was her lover's reaction when she came back home with a boy in her arms. She had a feeling this boy would deliver another change in their lives. However, the question was would be the change good for them or not?

Eliana let out a resigned sigh. "Anthony will not going to like this," she whispered softly to the silent room.

Tbc...

000

Author's note:

Thank you for all your reviews for this story and for the review that told me about Harry in this story is not Harry in the book. Well, if you really want to say that, go ahead, that is your right. However, like what I wrote in the first chapter this story is AU or Alternate Universe/Alternate reality and does not have anything with the books.

Last, I change Eliana or fem!Harry's last name to make sure Dumbledore does not find out until later (much, much later). Isn't that the logical thing to do if we want to make sure no one recognize us or find out where we are when we want to hide from them?


End file.
